Rock n' Roll Star
by Tanzanite for Jade
Summary: Follow this non-linear story of Rey Smith and Armitage Hux, as one rises from rags to riches, and the other manages to escape his home and create a new life for himself. (Sorry that I'm terrible at summaries, please read and review, even if your review is negative.
1. Welcome to America

**AN: New Fan-Fic because I hit a major roadblock with my last one. Yay... So I decided to make this. A quick word of warning, there shall be unusual pairings, as I am the sort of person who has a fuck-it-let's-ship-anything-with-good-fanfics attitude, and lately, I've been really into the ReyxHux pairing. All shippers with reasonable OTP's, you have been warned. The style of this one is very much a bunch of short stories that are all connected to the same larger story. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Suggested Song: New Kid In School, The Donnas**

It was the 27'th of August 2010, and school at First Resistance High was starting again as normal. The fountain out front had a cement pathway, as new students were playing in the fountain, much to the supervisor's dismay. Two student's, the scholarship kids from England, raced across the cement, trying to make a good impression on their first day.

In the previous spring, the girl had sent in both their auditions to get in the prestigious class 114, the best music class that any dedicated teenager could get into. Their uniforms were disheveled, a clear sign that they had woken up much too late to arrive at their classroom at a reasonable time. The warning bell rang, telling the kids still outdoors, mostly playing in the picturesque fountain, that it was time for them to get to their classrooms, and so they left the courtyard.

The two British students could now race across the courtyard without fear of accidentally running into someone and making an enemy. They made it into the building where they slowed down and walked into their classroom as the bell rang, if just a few seconds before.

The classroom was large, although only nine people inhabited it, including the teachers. The elderly lady at the front, who appeared to be in her mid 60's, started the first class.

"Hello, I'm sure that many of you remember me from last year, but for our new students, my name is Leia Organa, and I will be teaching you in musical composition and technical skills. My husband over there, Han Solo, will be teaching you stage presence and lyrical skills. As I'm sure you all know, this is not an easy course, most lose their social lives or sleep when they start this class. Many lose both, as I-"

The teacher was cut off as a boy with messy brown hair and tan skin entered the class, casually walking to his seat before sitting down and propping his seat up on the desk.

"Dameron, I see you're late again. I hope you do not make a habit of it this year," Leia said sternly.

"I'll try!" Dameron stated.

Han, who was sitting in a chair in the corner, reading a book, simply stated, "To what extent Poe?"

At that the boy slid down in his seat, the sheepish grin that was on his face erased.

"As I was saying this is not an easy course to pass, so we will allow collaboration with any students in the schools so long as you credit them. We fully expect you to do so, as they are a great resource," Leia continued, as she explained how the marking system and school would work, before announcing, "Today we will be doing icebreakers for the new students."

"You have to be kidding me," The ginger brit said as he proceeded to roll his eyes.

"It could be fun to know our classmates," The brunette girl stated from her seat, eager to learn about her fellow students.

Han stood up to lead the class in these activities stating, "We will be stating names, nicknames if you have any, favorite instrument to play, and lastly, the genre of music you play," He looked around the room a bit before stating, "My name is Han Solo. My favorite instrument to play, which is also the one I happen to be best at, is an electric '59 Les Paul. The genre of music I am famous for is 70's true rock, in the same vein as Van Halen. We will continue in a circle starting with Poe."

"Poe Dameron, electric guitar, Spanish rock," The boy said as he looked beside him, signaling the short ginger girl to speak.

"My name is Beatrice Ately, but please call me Bee. I enjoy playing digital music, and my genre of choice is EDM," The girl stated as she looked down, blushing at all of the attention she was getting.

"Hi. My name is Ben Solo, don't ask. My stage name is Kylo Ren. I play the drums, and I enjoy jazz-rock, kind of like Supertramp," he was clearly bored while saying this, just get this over and done with so that the next student could speak.

"Phasma Jensen. I am more of a singer than anything else, and I play pop music." The girl stated as she almost violently shoved her blonde hair out of her face, sending a glare to the short girl beside her.

"Rose Tico at your service. Much like Beatrice, I play EDM and primarily do digital music." She stated excitedly, overjoyed at the prospect of getting new friends.

"Finn Thompson. I play a mean saxophone, and I typically work on funk and disco," The dark-skinned boy said with a bright smile on his face, before looking at the new girl in the classroom.

"Hello. My name is Rey Smith, although I go by the stage name of Rey Starlight. I play the electric bass in several different styles. My genres of choice are experimental and prog rock," She said nervously as she looked around the classroom.

"My name is Armitage Hux, although I would prefer it if you call me by my last name. I play the piano, and my genre of choice is alt-rock," the ginger brit stated as he rolled his eyes.

"And finally, my name is Leia Organa. I play the piano, and my genre of choice is classical. I hope that we can all get along well with your first assignment, writing a contemporary song," She stated as she began to start the lesson proper.

 **AN: I know it's kind of weird but I hope you all enjoy, next chapter I'll go back to when Rey and Hux first met, so you'll want to pay attention to things like location and date quite a bit in this one. Also in case you were confused, Beatrice is meant to be BB-8, since I kind of had to give her a gender and name for this story. I also gave all characters without surnames surnames in this story.**


	2. The Scholarship Girl

**AN: Sorry that I have been gone for a ridiculously long time, school has been kicking me right now.**

 **Suggested song: We Are Going To Be Friends, White Stripes**

August 28th, 1990

It was a miserably cold day to announce the end of summer for the students at Star Order Academy. The boarding school was getting a scholarship student, something that hasn't occurred for the past three years. Two year 7 students were gossiping about their new classmate as they walked through grand mahogany halls.

"I heard that she's from Hackney," Veers told the ginger boy beside him.

"Hackney? They're just letting in anyone now, are they," He responded to his friend.

"Apparently. I wonder what she'll be like?" Veers asked with a sneer.

"She'll probably be vulgar and... rough. Like those punk musicians who end up as bell ends," Hux stated in a factual tone.

"Well then, given the time I had best be going to class. I'll see you at the dorms tonight."

The boys went in separate directions. The ginger walked through the portrait filled halls to a tall door that was elaborately decorated. He quickly went into the classroom and took his usual seat in the front of the class. Over the next several minutes the class filled up with familiar faces to the young man. Then a girl with shoulder length brown hair walked into the room. She looked overwhelmed and excited. She took a seat at the front of the class next to the boy.

"Hello, I'm Rey? What's your name?" She asked in an extremely happy tone.

She held her hand out for a handshake as she introduced herself.

"Armitage Hux," he said in a very slow and confused tone.

It was very unusual for anyone to be this forthright with him, aside from Veers. He quickly assessed her uniform, the tie was done incorrectly and her shoes were a bit muddy but aside from that she was well put together. He was quickly pulled out of his evaluation by a question from her.

"What instrument do you play?"

"Guitar and piano primarily, why do you ask?" He said perplexed.

"Well, I think you can figure out a lot about a person by what instrument they play. Well, I mean, it's not an exact science or anything but," She rambled.

"What do those instruments say about me?" Armitage asked, cutting off her thoughts.

"Oh, well, I think it means that you are detail oriented but can often miss the undercurrents," Rey said quietly as she looked over at him sheepishly, "Am I right?"

"That is fairly accurate, but may I inquire as to what you mean by 'undercurrent'?" He asked, curious as to how she would respond.

"Oh, it means that you don't understand the larger groups, sort of living in a bubble if you understand what I'm saying," She stated as red coloured her cheeks, "Now that I say that I realize its kind of a dumb idea."

"Don't worry, I won't hold it against you. Now, do you mind if I asked you your original question back?" Armitage asked with an artificial smile.

"I'm fairly certain I already told you my name," Rey said with a smile, "but to answer your question, I play drums and bass primarily."

"So what does that say about you?"

"Apparently I understand the undercurrent but don't care too much for the finer things in life, or details for that matter," she said.

"So you're my polar opposite?" He asked, genuinely starting to enjoy their conversation.

"If my theory is accurate," Rey stated as the teacher walked into the room.

"Hello students, welcome back to another year. For your new classmate and all of you who have forgotten, my name is Rae Sloane, but you can call me Ms. Sloane," she waited for the room to quiet down from the few students who were chuckling, "Speaking of, I wish you will all welcome Rey with as little judgment as possible."

At this, she quickly glanced across the classroom before starting up again, "Today we'll be forming your bands for the rest of the year. Please try to find a group with as much diversity of sound as you can."

At this Armitage noticed that Rey froze up. Clearly, she was scared of not being able to find a group.

He looked over at her before stating, "As I had noticed before the instruments we play are compatible."

"You sure you don't want to go with your friends?" She genuinely asked.

"In this school, you don't really tend to have friends," Hux told her before immediately feeling dumb, "Sorry, that probably wasn't encouraging."

"No worries, I kind of expected that," she said, as some of her excitement visibly drained away.

"Look, that doesn't mean it's impossible. We should probably find some more band members before their all gone," he said as a way to cheer her up and distract her.

"Alright, that's probably a good idea," she said as the initial excitement returned to her face.

"And... everyone's paired up already," the red-headed boy said as he noticed that everyone was already separated into groups of five.

"We could just multi-track," Rey simply stated as she also noticed the state of the classroom.

"Multi-track? Do we even have the skills for that?" he asked.

"Well, I can play bass and drums, you can play piano and guitar, it sounds like it would work," Rey said, "Are you up for the task?"

 **AN:** **Once again, sorry for the long time off. I'll try and have another chapter for The Art of Combat up as well soon.**


End file.
